


Nozomi-chan: Adachi X Kurosawa

by kickers17



Series: Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Fujoshi Nozomi, Innocence, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, dumbass friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickers17/pseuds/kickers17
Summary: Nozomi POV during the Valentine's Day episode. Nozomi's confession about how wonderful Adachi and Kurosawa's relationship is made Rokkaku misunderstood her intentions, and sets the ball rolling for Rokkaku's (unintentional) interference with the relationship between the two couples.Nozomi proving that she is a queen among (fan)girls.Part 1 of the Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun series.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Nozomi-chan and Yuta-kun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083908
Kudos: 22





	Nozomi-chan: Adachi X Kurosawa

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the start of the Nozomi-chan and Rokkaku-kun Series, in which Rokkaku misunderstood Nozomi's interest in Adachi and Kurosawa's relationship. The first two feature the thoughts of Nozomi during the Valentine's Day fiasco and the meeting between her and Tsuge and Minato. I tried to stay true to my interpretation of Nozomi from the TV series, but it will warp into a 'what da...' scenario when we go through Rokkaku's POV. I've read ALL of the completed Cherry Magic fanfics, and I am going around again to properly give my thanks to the writers for giving us such good stories...and it inspired me to write one of my own. especially after finishing such a wonderful series. Hope you all enjoy this story as well.

The small chocolates made a crinkling sound as they bump into each other when she placed them back in after counting them. She made sure to have enough for everyone at the office, smiling wistfully when she counted Adachi’s and Kurosawa’s parts. This is their official Valentine's Day as a couple, right? How wonderful it would be for Adachi to enjoy this day with a special someone. She wondered if Adachi needs help with picking out chocolates for Kurosawa? 

She was getting ahead of herself again. They will be fine. Tomorrow when they get in at work, she would assure Adachi that he could ask her if he needed any advice for date venues. After making sure that everything she needed was in her bag, she set her alarm to make sure she got to work early tomorrow so she could distribute the chocolates to her colleagues. 

She vaguely smiled as she remembered Adachi’s shy nod when she asked if he was going to be making honmei-choco for Kurosawa. She couldn’t wait to see their reactions when they presented their chocolates to each other.

* * *

_Ah, I should probably give extra to Rokakku-chan_ , Nozomi thought as she rounded behind his place. _Those girls...such a pity that they are batting for the wrong team. I hope Adachi-kun will not misunderstand the mountains of chocolates on Kurosawa-kun's table. Well, unless they grow a penis, and is super cute and shy Kurosawa-kun won't give a rat's ass about them._

Nozomi placed one chocolate each on the tables of her managers, then stopped when she noticed that Kurosawa was staring at a box of chocolate neatly wrapped in blue. 

_There goes Kurosawa….he’s so cute trying to hide that under the file. Ah! Urabe-san! Why did you take Adachi away!_ Momentarily she pouted, unhappy that her sweet BL drama was cut short by Urabe’s meddling. 

“I’m going to give his share to Rokkaku-chan!” Nozomi swore, feeling a bit petty. 

She continued to give her chocolates to her co-workers, then proceeded to go through Adachi’s line. Kurosawa was still making his way to Adachi’s place, kneeling to put his chocolate into his drawer. She imagined what Adachi would look like as he opened his drawer to see the thoughtful gift.

_Eh..something is wrong_. _Kurosawa looks like he’s about to have a heart attack_ , Nozomi’s brow wrinkled when she saw that Kurosawa was eying everyone suspiciously, including her. She placed Adachi’s chocolate and that seemed to placate Kurosawa to some extent. 

_ He’s glaring at Rokkaku-chan now. Poor guy. He didn’t even put his chocolate in Adachi’s drawer? Did he change his mind? _

When their manager asked Kurosawa to head out to their client's place, Nozomi noticed that he looked dejected, giving discontent glances towards Adachi’s place. She would have to investigate this further.

* * *

“Adachi-kun, is that chocolate for Kurosawa-kun?” Nozomi asked as she spied the nicely wrapped present in Adachi’s drawer. Adachi’s face colored a pretty shade of pink when he nodded the answer. 

“Hmm, I realized that you were right, Fujisaki-san, homemade chocolates were definitely better than store-bought ones. And, I think Kurosawa will be making me some too,” Adachi smiled. Something that he does subconsciously now every time he talked about his boyfriend. Nozomi felt her heart filled with so much happiness to see this side of him.

_ Wait minute, if that was for Kurosawa, then why did he seemed sad? Unless…. _

Nozomi giggled as she realized that Kurosawa could have misunderstood the gift. _Perfect, composed Kurosawa was a treat to watch…_

_ But jealous, insecure Kurosawa was so precious! _

“Fujisaki-san? Is there anything wrong with my gift?” Adachi asked, suddenly feeling like there could be something wrong with his chocolates.

“Oh no, Adachi-kun! I’m just imagining Kurosawa-kun’s face when he receives this,” Nozomi assured Adachi. Adachi grinned back, imagining it too. 

“EYY~ Fujisaki-san! Are you about to eat lunch with senpai too?” Rokkaku Yuta asked when he approached both of them. “Thank you for your choco Fujisaki-san! I can’t believe you gave me 3 of these!” he chirped, showing off his chocolates to the pair.

“How come you have 3, Yuta? I only got one,” Adachi complained, looking at his chocolate on his table. Yuta laughed as he spun off a story about how he and Fujisaki-san are close, which made Nozomi giggle in response. She asked for Rokkaku to book a table for them to eat, which sent the young man scampering off to do.

“Adachi-kun, why don’t you drop this at Kurosawa-kun’s drawer, then we’ll have lunch together?” Adachi nodded, agreeing that this was the best time to do so, as many of their colleagues were either away or having lunch, thus giving him the best opportunity to drop it off. 

* * *

_ Kurosawa is too cute! He’s smiling so wide when he realizes the chocolate was actually for him...and Adachi is giving his cute grin too! This Valentine’s Day is the best! _

Nozomi hid behind the wall that overlooked their office floor. She failed to realize that Rokkaku was behind her, just choosing to observe her as she was fangirling over Kurosawa and Adachi. 

“Ahhh, I’m right. Two boys together are really just the best!” Nozomi sighed, not realizing that Rokkaku had faltered when he was about to pat her shoulder to ask if she was okay. Rokkaku stared from behind her, trying to decipher if what he heard was actually true. 

“I wish we could have more meaningful relationships like this,” Nozomi wished full-heartedly. She may have forsaken her love life with Adachi, but she valued their friendship more that she was just elated that Adachi had met his other half. 

Little does she know she had planted a small seed that would grow into a full-fledged drama.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Until next time.


End file.
